


Three Words

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: "I love you" is three words and "I love you, too" is four. These are the different ways Mick and Keith say "I love you."
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post - that I hope to link to later - which talks about the different ways people say i love you.
> 
> Just wanted to post something to feel productive. This'll be a space for prompts I may expand upon later.

"That sounds good." The praise spills from Mick's lips immediately after Keith plays the last note. The music reverberating through the studio dies nothing to quell his embarrassment. He winces as soon as the phrase comes out of his mouth; it's the understatement of the century. 

Keith doesn't seem to notice. If anything, his toothy grin gets wider. "You really think so?" His smile lines seem to be etched into his face. 

"'Course I do." It's a hook if Mick's ever heard one. The riff has no business sounding so catchy, considering Keith invented the damn thing while he slept. 


	2. nellcôte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, ahoy.

The infernal French sun burns his neck.

“Forget about him.” Mick chokes out in a nearly unintelligible garble, words like battery acid he refuses to swallow. 

The tightness in his throat stings as he watches Keith shrug off his guitar and set it against the balcony. The pain intensifies with Keith’s every move. Mick almost doesn’t notice the stone digging into his back as he’s crowded against the stone. 

“ _What did you say?”_ Keith deflects with an accusatory hiss. 

Mick claws his fingers into the rail behind him, grit scraping against his fingernails. He tilts his chin. “You heard me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is about Gram. Sorry, Gram.
> 
> (peep that 3-4-3 dialogue ;] )

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something this weekend after having to regroup on an AU idea that's been rattling around in my head for a while. I hope to write a longer fic next week! I have most of it off.


End file.
